Resilient connector assemblies are used in making a connection between a precast reinforced concrete manhole and a pipe. When grout is to be used in completing the connector assembly, then a coupling-collar is first used to position a seal internally to bear against the pipe, and thereafter used to receive the grout externally.
The GPK Products, Inc. company provides a coupling-collar having such an internal seal and providing an exterior to receive the grout. This coupling-collar provided by GPK Products, Inc. is described as a PVC Manhole Adapter to receive the internal seal which is referred to as a heavy duty rubber gasket. The exterior of this PVC manhole adapter has an abrasive silica layer, which allows the grout to bond the manhole adapter into a concrete manhole.
This GPK Products, Inc. PVC manhole adapter serves very well as a component of a resilient connector assembly, which completes the overall sealing, via use of grout, of the connection of a PVC pipe into a concrete manhole. However, there remains a need for another resilient connector assembly, via the use of grout, which could improve the resulting strength of the bonding of the grout to the coupling-collar and offer other advantages.